The Lake House  rewrite
by theaterboy520
Summary: Here is my story the lake house, I am rewriting it, I will also attempt to post a new chapter at least once every other week
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; all characters are owned by Disney or Nick

A Cross-over of Suite life, Home Improvement, NBB, Zoey 101, and Icarly

(A/N ALL Main Characters are 16)

Chapter 1: What to do?

Zack and Cody are sitting on their beds trying to figure out what to do for their 16th birthday.

Zack: "What should we do, there's only one month left until our 16th and we have to do something big."

Zack looks around the room for ideas when he spies a photo their dad took of them at the lake house.

Zack: "I got it! We get a bunch of guy and take a trip to the lake for a couple of weeks

Cody: "Sweet! Let's go ask mom if it's OK with her"

The two walk out of their bedroom to find their mom making them dinner

Carey: "Hey boys, you decide what you want to do for your birthday"

Zack: "We want to go to the lake house for a couple of weeks with our friends"

Cody: "But we want to go alone without any adults"

Carey: "I'll have to think about that. Leaving a bunch of teenage boys alone on a lake? I don't know"

Zack: "Mom! Were old enough to take care of ourselves"

Carey: "OK I'll make you a deal, if you can behave for two weeks without annoying Mr. Moseby, then you can go"

Cody looks at Zack

Cody: "I think we can do it as long as you don't do anything stupid

Zack (rolls his eyes): "Fine"

Carey: "Good now sit down for dinner and then you guys can send out your invitations"

(A/N: sorry the chapter is so short they will be long later on. PLEASE R&R!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; all character are owned by Disney and Nickelodeon

Chapter 2

Two weeks later Zack and Cody are writing out their invitations after their mom said they could go

Cody: "This is the last one"

He licks the envelope

Zack: "Let's go mail them"

**Two days later at Tim "the Tool Man" Taylor's house**

Tim: "Randy mail for you!"

Randy: "Me? I never get any mail"

Randy opens the letter

Randy: "Cool it's an invite to go camping"

Tim: "Camping (he grunts) all men love camping"

Randy: "Can I go dad"

Tim: "Sure"

Randy: "Alright, I'm going to go get packing"

**At PCA**

Dustin is eating lunch with his friends when Chase comes up and hands him a letter

Chase: "Dustin a letter came for you"

Dustin: "Thanks Chase"

Dustin opens the letter and laughs

Dustin: "Zack and Cody invited me to go camping with them"

Chase: "Cool, have fun" (he walks away)

**On the set of iCarly**

Carly: "Hay Freddie your mom brought this over for you"

Freddie: "What is it?"

Carly: "I don't know"

Sam: "Probably a doctor's note saying he has ticks"

Freddie: "I DO NOT HAVE TICKS!"

Sam: "That's not what your mom says"

Carly: "Just open the letter"

She hands Freddie the letter and he opens it

Freddie: "A camping trip"

Carly: "What"

Freddie: "Cole invited me to go camping with him and his brother"

Sam: "But then who will help us with all the technical stuff"

Freddie: "I'll find someone"

**At the Naked Brothers Band Studio**

Cooper: "We got to practice guys we've got a show coming up"

Alex runs in with a letter for Nat

Alex: "NAT A LETTER FOR YOU"

Nat snatches the letter out of his brother's hands

Nat: "Thanks"

Nat opens the letter

Nat: "All right!"

Cooper: "What"

Nat: "I'm going camping with Zack"

Cooper: "But we got a show coming up"

Nat: "Have Alex take over until I get back, I really need a vacation"

Back at the Tipton Zack is getting off the phone

Zack: "Cody that was Dustin he can come"

Cody: "OK then that's everyone"

Zack: "When are we leaving?"

Cody: "I told everyone to be here on Saturday at 12"

Zack: "We should start packing"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; all character are owned by Disney and Nickelodeon

**A/N: I have made only one major change to this chapter (besides grammar and spelling), the first person who can spot the change I made to the plot line will be added as a character later on! Drop me a Personal Message with you answer! Don't post it as a review, we don't want cheaters **

Chapter 3- Packing up and shipping out

It's Saturday and Zack still hasn't finished packing. Cody being the organized one packed the day before and had already packed up the food and other essentials and was sitting on the couch waiting of Zack. Zack was in his bedroom franticly looking for something. He looks under his bed and breathes a sigh of relief.

Zack: "There you are"

He reaches under the bed and pulls out a shoebox. He looks inside it to make sure everything is in it that he needs. When he's sure that everything is in there he closes the box and goes to throw it in to his bag when he stops and opens it again. He reaches in and pulls out a picture. He stares at the picture of a minute, when he hears Cody calling

Cody: Zack! Hurry up everyone is going to be here by the time you get done packing!

Zack: I am almost finished

Zack throws the shoebox in to his bag making sure it is hidden under his clothes. He then takes on last look at the picture, and tosses it in the bag. He then zips up the bag and hauls it over to where Cody is sitting

Zack: "Ready"

Cody: "What took you so long?"

Zack: "Sorry I was looking for something important"

Cody: "Well everything else is down in the lobby, lets go"

Zack and Cody start to towards the elevator

Zack: "Is anyone here yet"

Cody: "Nat called while you were in our room having a panic attack"

Zack: "It wasn't a panic attack!"

Cody: "Whatever, anyways, he said he would be here in a half hour"

When they get to the lobby Nat was just walking in

Cody: "Nat!"

Nat: "Hey Cody, Hey Zack. Happy Birthday"

Cody and Zack: "Thanks"

Zack: "Why don't we have a seat while we wait for everyone else?"

Cody: "I know that Dustin was going to pickup Freddie on his way so it shouldn't be too long of a wait"

Nat: "I passed Randy on the highway on the way over here so he should be here soon. By the way how are we going to get to the lake?"

Zack: "Mr. Moseby said he would pay for a charter van to come pick us up. I think that he was a little too happy that we were going to be gone for few weeks"

While they were talking Randy pulled into the parking lot, right behind Dustin and Freddie. Together they grabbed their bags and headed inside where they found Zack, Cody, and Nat buying some candy from Maddie to have on the ride.

Zack: "Oh their here, hey guys" (He waves them over)

Dustin: "Hay sorry were late we got lost and ended up passing Randy so he said we could follow him"

Randy: "Good thing I had stopped for gas or they never would have made it here"

All of a sudden Mr. Moseby runs over dragging Esteban behind him.

Mr. Moseby: "Okay boys, the van is here let's get you on your way. Esteban grab their bags for them'

Mr. Moseby had started to herd them out the door and into the van.

Zack: "Do you think he wants us gone"

Mr. Moseby: "Yes I do:"

As the van starts to pull away they see Mr. Moseby in the rear view mirror jumping up and down in joy and they all start to laugh.

(A/N Please R&R)

**Have you found the change! If you have send me a personal message! First person to guess right will be added as a character later on in the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are owned by both the Disney and Nickelodeon Companies

**A/N: So we have a winner from the little contest I did in the last chapter! I have decided that I was going to pick two winners, and have them paired up at first. Then I will throw in a few twist and turns. So without further ado! Here are your two winners…drum roll please! … Mochi no Yume and Monkey of the Night! Their characters will be added in a future chapter! And no on with the story**

Chapter 4: Zack's Confession

Driver: "Were here"

He looks in the mirror to see if they heard him, they didn't. Cody was absorbed in a book, Freddie was on his computer, Zack was playing with his gameboy, Nat was listening to music that Cooper gave him, and Dustin and Randy were both sound asleep. So the driver hits his horn and everybody jumps.

Dustin (jumping awake, screaming): "What's wrong?"

Driver: "Were here"

Dustin: "Oh that was quick"

Zack: "If you consider 6 hours to be quick"

Freddie (laughing): "It is when your sound asleep, drooling"

Everybody laughs as they get out of the van. The driver helps them with their bags. When all the bags had been brought into the house the driver gets back into the van and takes off.

Randy (looking around): "This is so cool"

He looks around the living room, there's a huge flat screen TV with a home theater hooked up to it. To the right there's a closet filled with movies and games for a Wii system.

Nat: "Where do we sleep?"

Cody: "Upstairs, two to a room"

Zack: "Me and Nat"

Nat: "Come on Zack; let's go so we can get the best room"

Zack laughs as he grabs his bag and starts towards the stairs

Cody: "Ok, I'll bunk with Freddie"

Randy: "So that leaves me with Dustin"

Dustin: "Hey, let's all unpack then we can go for a swim"

Freddie: "Sounds good to me"

Upstairs in Zack and Nat's room, the two of them had already started to unpack. As Zack is pulling his clothes out of his bag the picture falls out on to the floor, without him noticing. Nat sees the picture and goes to pick it up to hand it to Zack, but when he sees who the picture is of, he stops.

Nat (pointing to the person in the photo): "Umm, Zack can I ask why you have this picture?"

Zack (Stammering): "Well…I uhmmm… I…It's just…umm"

Nat: "Dude were friends you can tell me anything"

Zack: "OK (he takes and deep breath and then blurts it out) I'm gay"

Nat (a little taken aback): Okay…but that doesn't explain the picture

Zack (embarrassed): I know… the reason I have that photo is because…well I really like him…I mean like him like him. I have loved him from the first day I meet him, 5 years ago.

(Nat hands Zack the photo back)

Nat: "Does he know"

Zack: "No, and I'm not ready to tell him or anybody else yet, so can you keep this a secret please"

Nat: "Sure (then looking at his own bag), hey why don't we finish in here and then go swimming, I think everyone else is going to go

Zack: "OK thanks dude"

Nat (Patting Zack on the shoulder): That's what friends are for

(A/N: In the next chapter, we will find out who it is that Zack has been crushing on for all these years)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction; all characters are owned by Disney or Nickelodeon

Chapter 5: The Lake

Nat and Zack were the first two to get their bathing suits on, so they headed toward the back of the house where there was a path that led right to the lake. When they got off of the path Nat stopped and whistled at what he saw. The lake had a beach were the boys could sun themselves, but on the right is where Nat's attention really was. There was a hill with a drop-off that led right into the lake, about a ten foot drop, and a tree with a rope for them to use as a swing that went right over the water, and in the tree there was a tree house that was big enough to fit all six of the boys comfortably.

Nat: "Dude, this is so cool"

Zack: "Thanks. My dad and I built that tree house; he wanted to be able to go up there with us so we built it big enough"

Nat: "Sweet! (He looks at the water then suddenly takes off running, yelling) Last one in is a rotten egg"

Zack takes off after him, the two of them reaching the water at the same time. They had already been swimming for a couple of minutes when everyone else showed up. The last one off the path was "Him". When Zack saw "Him" he immediately felt a tingling in his crotch. He saw the boy's muscular chest and his rock hard abs. He could see the waistband of the boy's boxer briefs just above the waistband of his suit. Zack had just started to fantasize about what must be hidden under those pieces of cloth, when his thoughts were interrupted by "Him" talking.

END CHAPTER

(A/N: HA HA I lied. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out who "He" is! *Evil Laugh*)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Him

Chapter 6- Him

(A/N: Alright I've tortured you all enough, here you go)

Dustin: "Zack… ZACK! What are you staring at?"

Zack: (Coming out of his fantasy) "What?"

Dustin: "I asked what you were staring at."

Zack: "Oh…umm, nothing, sorry"

Zack then swims away very embarrassed at having been caught

Dustin (Thinking to himself): "That's the third time I've caught Zack staring at me. I wonder if he feels that same way that I do"

(A/N: I know that this chapter is so short but I wanted to annoy everyone, and to leave it off with a cliffhanger, but mostly to annoy everyone (JK). Next chapter will be longer and will go more into the thoughts that Zack and Dustin had in chapters 5 and 6)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry that it has been so long since I last posted. School has been kicking my ass big time. I am in the process of writing a few more chapters but for now, I hope this will hold you over

Chapter 7

(A/N: In chapters 5 and 6 Zack and Dustin both had some inner feelings for one another but I didn't really divulge in to those feelings. That is why First Night Fun will have to parts. Part 1 will go into the fantasy that Zack had about Dustin and part 2 will be a surprise with a twist somewhere in the middle)

Zack's Fantasy

Zack and Dustin are the only two on the lake. Zack is on the beach lying on his stomach trying to get a tan. Dustin is in the water, but he is growing tired so he starts heading back to shore. At that moment Zack looks up and immediately he could feel an erection growing just from looking at Dustin. The water was dripping down his tightly toned abs, getting caught in the waistband of his boxer briefs because his board shorts had sagged about two inches from his waist. When Dustin is out of the water he walks over to Zack and lies down next to him. Dustin grabs some sunscreen and starts to rub it into his arms and shoulders. He then turns to Zack

Dustin: "Hey Zack, do you mind getting my back?"

Zack (a little too eagerly): "Sure"

Zack takes the sunscreen from Dustin and squirts a little into his hands. As he starts to rub the sunscreen into Dustin, Dustin lets out a gasp.

Zack: "What's wrong?"

Dustin: "Nothing… it's just cold"

As Zack is rubbing in the sunscreen Dustin lets out a moan

Zack (Finishing up): "You're good"

Dustin: "Thanks now let me get your back"

As Dustin turns around to face Zack, Zack notices a tent has formed in Dustin's shorts

Zack (Pointing to Dustin's tent): "I see you enjoyed the back rub"

Dustin (Looking down): "You did to it seems"

Zack looks down to see a tent had formed in his shorts as well

Dustin (Motioning toward the tree house): "Why don't the two of us get out of the sun and go do something else"

Zack (Gulps): "OK…"

Dustin then grabs Zack by the hand and leads him over to the tree house. Once they are inside, Dustin throws Zack to the ground and straddles him. Dustin leans forward and lets their lips touch. The two start to kiss passionately, their tongues intertwining with each other. Dustin breaks the kiss and slides down to the waistband of Zack's shorts. He places his mouth on Zack's dick through the fabric and gently bites down on it. Zack lets out a moan. Dustin then reaches for the waistband and starts to slide the shorts off of Zack, but stops when he sees Zack's bush of blonde pubic hair and realizes that Zack was going commando.

When Dustin sees this he rips them off. He slowly lowers his head to the tip of Zack's dick.

Zack: "Oh… Dustin…Suck me now"

At that Dustin opens his mouth and lowers his head, he licks the tip of Zack's manhood. He then lowers his head all the way down Zack's shaft until it is completely in his mouth. He then starts to bob his head up and down, slowly at first, then faster as Zack's moans get louder and his breathing gets heavier.

Zack: "Ahhhh….. Dus….. Dustin… I'm gonna CUM!"

At that Zack shoots rope after rope of his cum into Dustin's mouth. Instead of Dustin swallowing it, he holds it in, moving up to kiss Zack; he lets it pour in to his mouth so he can taste his own cum.

Zack: "Dustin… I want you to fuck me so badly"

Dustin: "As you wish"

Dustin slowly starts to take off his board shorts leaving on only his boxer briefs, but as he reaches for them Zack stops him

Zack: "Let me"

Zack then reaches for Dustin's boxers, pulling them down to reveal Dustin's 7 inch cock already leaking pre-cum. Dustin sticks a finger in his mouth and wets it; he then sticks it in Zack, loosening him up. Finally when Zack cannot take it anymore, he screams

Zack: "I want you in me now!"

Zack lifts up his legs to let Dustin enter him, when he hears from Dustin say

Dustin: "Zack….ZACK! What are you staring at?"

(A/N: Zack is wearing board shorts which have no liner so guys either wear boxers under them or they go commando. The reason Zack, Dustin, and soon to be everyone else, is wearing board shorts is because I think that they are a lot hotter than regular swim trunks)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- First Night Fun Part 2

It had started to get dark out so the boys decided to call it a night and headed back to the house. When they got back Zack started walking toward a wooded shed with no roof.

Dustin: "Zack where are you going."

Zack: "To use the outdoor shower."

Dustin: "Well have fun."

Zack (to himself): It would be more fun if you'd come with me.

As everyone else went inside Zack opened the door to the shower. Inside was not only a shower but a tub that looked like it could fit two. Zack walked over to the shower and turned it on. Once it was warm enough Zack got in not even bothering to take off his shorts. He took some shampoo off the rack that was hanging on the shower head and started to wash his hair. He then started to move down to the rest of his body starting with his abs, washing himself with only his hands. When his upper body was done he reached down to untie his shorts. Once they were untied, Zack slipped his hand down his shorts and started to fondle his balls, getting them all soapy, when he heard a voice behind him,

Voice: "Why don't you let me do that?"

Zack turns around to see Dustin standing there with a huge hard-on in his shorts. Dustin walks over to Zack and grabs his dick through his shorts. He leans over to whisper in Zack's ear.

Dustin: "Zack, I've wanted you for so long"

Dustin gives Zack's now erect dick a little squeeze causing Zack to moan.

Dustin (rubbing Zack through his shorts): "Let me take care of that for you"

Dustin then gets down on his knees and grabs Zack's pants pulling them down, letting Zack's rock hard member free. Dustin then without hesitating starts to give Zack the most amazing blow job he has ever had.

Zack keeps thinking: Oh GOD! This is better than I could ever dream.

Zack grabs Dustin's head and starts to thrust his cock in and out of Dustin's mouth. Zack is moaning and panting, coming close to spilling his seed into Dustin's warm, wet, mouth.

Zack: "Ahhh... God... Dustin... I'm... I'm gonna... CUM!"

Zack thrust one last time shooting four ropes of his warm cum into the back of Dustin's throat, Dustin took it all in and then stood up to kiss Zack. Zack opened his mouth to let in Dustin's tongue and was pleasantly surprised when he was able to taste his cum still in Dustin's mouth.

Dustin (in between kisses): "Why don't we move to the tub?"

Dustin then starts to lead Zack over to the tub, but Zack takes control. He turns on the water and get in while pulling Dustin in with him. Zack then starts to kiss Dustin, their lips grinding together their tongue rubbing against one another. Zack's hands move down towards Dustin's shorts. Zack can feel Dustin's package straining for release from its cloth prison. Zack happily frees it, he rips off Dustin's shorts and boxer's and throws them aside.

Zack: "Dustin... Fuck me... now"

Dustin (smiling): "Then turn around and get down on all fours"

Zack did as he was told; he knelt down in the water, which had risen enough that when he knelt down he was almost underwater. Dustin places the head of his cock at Zack's entrance.

Dustin: "Are you ready"

Zack: "God yes"

Dustin then starts to slowly push himself inside Zack using his pre-cum as a lube. Zack screams in pain, but Dustin keeps going. Once Dustin is completely inside he starts to rock back and forth pulling his dick out then sliding it back in slowly so as to let Zack get use to him.

Zack: "Oh... God... Faster"

Dustin speeds up, really thrusting into Zack. The water in the tub splashing all around them. Zack could feel Dustin's balls slapping against him. Dustin starts to go harder. Zack is moaning with pleasure, which is pushing Dustin over the edge.

Dustin: "Oh... Za... Zack... I'm gonna cum!"

Zack: "Don't stop!"

Dustin thrust one last time as his balls tighten releasing squirt after squirt of thick cum. Dustin pulls out and falls to the side of Zack. The two of them gasping for breath.

Dustin (looking into Zack's eyes): I love you. I always have."

Zack: "I love you too."

The two of them get out of the tub and start to get dressed. They head inside and go upstairs, heading into their own respective bedrooms. They come out a couple of minutes later dressed in lounge pants and tee shirts. They head downstairs into the Kitchen, where Cody is making dinner with Freddie.

Freddie: "Where were you two?"

Zack: "Outside showering"

Randy: "Together!"

Dustin: "No! I... I went in after Zack."

Cody (rolling his eyes): "Whatever you say"

Zack and Dustin sat down at the table with everyone else, making sure they were separated so as not to raise more questions. After Dinner was done, everyone was still sitting at the table looking kinda bored

Nat: "What do you guys want to do?"

Cody: "We can play a game"

Randy: "What kind of game"

Nat: "How about poker"

Dustin: "Cool"

Cody: "I there are some cards In the living room, I'll go get them

Cody heads in to the living room and grabs the set of cards. He heads back in to the Kitchen and sits down. He heads the cards to Nat who starts to sufflle them and then deals

Nat: "Texas Hold'ems them game, I'll deal"

Freddie: "I don't know how to play, I think I'll just go to bed"

Cody: "Don't leave, I'll teach you"

Freddie: "Alright I'll stay, as long as you teach me how to play"

Cody: "Okay, So you have two cards…"

Cody explains the rules to Freddie and they start to play

They play a few rounds, when suddenly Nat gets a sly look on his face.

Nat: "This is getting boring, why don't we step things up a little bit?"

Randy *looking at Nat*: "What are you planning? 

Nat: "Strip Poker!"

Everyone stares at Nat with wide eyes, no one speaks. Finally Dustin with a quick sidelong glance at Zack says

Dustin: "I'm game. (looking at Zack) You?"

Zack: "Yeah sure why not"

At that everyone else chimes in saying they are down, everyone except for Freddie.

Freddie: "Actually, I am kind of tired, I think I am going to go to bed"

Cody: "Oh, please don't leave Freddie"

Freddie heads up stairs and goes into his and Cody's room

Freddie: "That was close, I don't think I would be able to strip down in front of everyone, espically Cody. I already have a hard time sleeping in the same room as him without getting all hot"

All of a sudden a knock comes from the door

Cody: "Freddie are you in there"

Freddie: "Yea"

Cody opens the door and walks into the room

Cody: "Freddie I know there is another reason that you don't want to play strip poker with everyone else, why won't you tell me"

Freddie: "The reason I don't want to play is because I was afraid of having to strip down in front of you, let only seeing you strip down"

Cody: "Why"

Freddie: "Well the reason is because…..(stumbling on his words)…I…well I….(finally it all comes out, like word vomit) I LIKE YOU!"

Cody: "What do you mean you like me?"

Freddie: "I mean I like you, when every I see you I start to feel all warm inside and when I am near you my stomach starts to do flips and I feel dizy"

Cody: "I like you to Freddie, I just didn't know if you felt the same way as me"

Freddie: "I do"

Freddie and Cody stand there in silence staring at each other, when finally Cody steps forward, slowly, his eyes never leaving Freddie's lips. Finally when he is face to face with Freddie, he leans forwards and presses his lips to Freddies

Fireworks seem to explode in both of their heads.

A/N: Okay Guys sorry I took so long to post this. Now I know I seems like I am just posting the orginale chapters and in some cases I am, but in most of them I just reworded, I took some stuff out and add some stuff as well

To Mochi no Yume and Monkey of the Night, your characters will be added shortly, I apologize that it is taking so long

Please hang in there with me everyone,

And Please I love to read your comments and PMs about the story! So comment! Do it…..right now…why are you still sitting there reading this…GO!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

Freddie: "I mean I like you, when every I see you I start to feel all warm inside and when I am near you my stomach starts to do flips and I feel dizzy"

Cody: "I like you to Freddie, I just didn't know if you felt the same way as me"

Freddie: "I do"

Freddie and Cody stand there in silence staring at each other, when finally Cody steps forward, slowly, his eyes never leaving Freddie's lips. Finally when he is face to face with Freddie, he leans forwards and presses his lips to Freddie's

Fireworks seem to explode in both of their heads.

Cody backs away from Freddie, but Freddie stops him. He grabs Cody's shirt and pulls him in for another kiss. This time it gets more and more passionate. Cody starts to back towards his bed dragging Freddie with him. They fall on to the bed, lips locked as though they were super glued together.

Cody rolls them over so that he is on top of Freddie; he starts to grind his pelvis in to Freddie's, causing a moan from him.

Finally Cody breaks the kiss

Cody: "Why don't we get ready for bed?"

Before Freddie has the chance to answer, Cody starts to attack is neck, kissing and sucking, all Freddie is able to do is to moan and trust his pelvis up into Cody's.

Cody starts to strip down, only breaking contact from Freddie's skin to slowly take off his shirt revealing a fit, tan body. He starts to slide his hands inside Freddie's shirt pushing it up and over his head.

Freddie (Thinking): _Is this really happening to me, or is Cody just playing a mean joke?_

Cody finally moves his hands down to undo his untie his shorts. He manages to slide off his boardshorts leaving him in nothing but his underwear, which are a tight pair of green boxer briefs that show off his cute butt.

All the time Freddie is freaking out in his head

Freddie: _This can't be happening! Oh My God! _

Cody reaches down and cups Freddie through the fabric of his shorts. Freddie snapping out of his inner thoughts realizes what is coming. Cody starts to untie his boardshorts sliding them down Freddie's tan legs revealing a pair of white briefs that look to small for him. Cody looks down, eyes wondering all over Freddie's body his lust growing with every inch of exposed skin

Finally as his eyes reach Freddie's lips he leans down and kisses Freddie with so much force Freddie thinks that Cody his trying to swallow his tongue.

Freddie moans into the kiss, his member straining against the cloth of his briefs causing a gap to form between his skin and the waistband of his briefs. Cody slips his hands into Freddie's briefs and grabs his cock, feeling it pulsing and dripping precum.

Cody: "Someone is excited"

Freddie (finally losing his internal battle): "Cody I don't know if I'm ready for this"

Cody (rolling off Freddie): "If you aren't ready we can stop. I don't want to do anything that you aren't ready for"

Freddie: "I know"

Freddie rolls over so his back is against Cody's stomach. Cody wraps his arms around Freddie and pulls his into an embrace, as the two of them start to drift off to sleep.

Downstairs

Dustin, Randy, Nat, and Zack are still playing poker.

The game so far has progressed to the point where everyone is not shirtless.

The whole time Dustin is trying not to stare at Zack, but it is getting harder and harder.

The cards are dealt, and Zack loses, he stands up and starts to untie his boardshorts. As he does it his eyes catch Dustin's and they burn with passion and lust. As Zack slowly slides his shorts down, Nat catches the look that Zack is giving Dustin.

Nat: "It's getting late. Why don't we stop and hit they hay"

Dustin without saying a word jumps up and starts to run upstairs to his room, trying to hide the obvious bulge in his shorts.

Nat gets up and as Zack walks by whispers

Nat: "You can have to room tonight"

Zack: "What?"

Nat: "I said you can have the room tonight, I'll crash on the couch. (still seeing Zack looking confused) I saw you looking at Dustin."

Finally realization kicks in for Zack, and both embarrassment and glee show on his face

Nat: "Go!"

Zack turns around a runs upstairs to catch Dustin.

Nat starts to head in to the living room,

Randy: "where are you going, I thought we were all going to bed?"

Nat: "I am, I decided to let Zack and Dustin have a little privacy."

Randy: "I had a feeling, something was going on between the two of them, after they came in from outside they were acting rather…different"

Nat: "Yeah, they weren't very subtle about it, well goodnight"

Randy: "Well seeing as Dustin, won't be sleeping in the room with me, do you want to come upstairs"

Nat: "I thought you would never ask"

A/N: Yeaaaa! So there might be some more ZackxDustin coming up in the next chapter, but will we see some NatxRandy…You will just have to wait to find out!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Randy: "Well seeing as Dustin, won't be sleeping in the room with me, do you want to come upstairs"

Nat: "I thought you would never ask"

Randy holds his hand out for Nat to take, Nat grabs his hand and together they run upstairs, crashing through the door to Randy's room.

At the same time the door is closing to Zack's room

Randy throws Nat on to the bed and straddles his hips, they lock eyes.

Randy: "I've missed being with you"

Nat: "I've missed you too"

With that Randy leans down and gently kisses Nat. As he is lifting his head up, Nat shifts his weight, rolling them over so that he is on top.

He leans down and places a kiss on Randy's lips, moving across his jawbone till he reaches his ear. He blows in his ear, causing a moan to escape Randy's lips. Nat's hands have found their way down Randy's body, sliding up underneath his shirt, lifting it up.

Nat's mouth moves to Randy's now exposed nipples, he starts to nibble and flick them using his tongue. Randy sits up to remove his shirt as Nat slides down to his shorts. He bites down on Randy's dick through the fabric of his shorts. Causing Randy to scream out in both pain and pleasure. Finally after what feels like hours of tormenting, Nat slides Randy's shorts off and tosses them in to the corner of the room.

Nat looks down at Randy, just taking in his body.

Nat: "I forgot just how gorgeous you look"

Randy giggles

Nat: "I love you"

He leans forward and kisses Randy's lips, softly, their lips just brushing against each other; their eyes never breaking contact.

Nat slowly moves downward, all the while planting soft airy kisses on his body.

When he final reaches Randy's member, he plants another soft kiss on it, before taking it in to the hot wet cavern of his mouth.

The senses that Randy is feeling, overpower him. He screams out. Feeling Nat's tongue is starting to be too much. He starts to thrust in rhythm to Nat's movements. Finally he can't take it anymore.

Randy: "I….I'm about to…."

But before he can finish, Nat pulls off.

Nat: "Not like this….I want to make love to you."

Nat reaches in to the bedside table to pull out a condom and lube

Randy: "No…No condom…I trust you….I want to feel you inside me"

Nat: "Are you sure?"

Randy: "I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

Randy grabs the bottle of lube and squirts some in his hand, he grabs Nat's dick and rubs the lube in.

Randy: "Fuck me!"

Nat grabs hold of his cock, and guides it towards Randy's waiting hole. He slowly slides it in. It isn't the first time they have done this, and Randy knows to relax himself to let Nat in.

When Nat is fully inside, he looks into Randy's eyes for permission to continue. Randy just nods, and with that Nat slowly starts to trust in and out. He leans down and kisses Randy, hot, passionately. Continually thrusting in and out

Randy between kisses: "Faster…..please"

Nat's thrust harder, and faster. The bed starts to squeak in time with his thrusts.

Randy is moaning, which turns Nat on even more.

Suddenly Nat flips them over, so that Randy is on top. Randy taking the hint starts to bounce up and down in time with Nat's thrusts.

Finally the pleasure is too much for Randy and he shoots all over Nat covering his face and chest. Seeing Randy cum, causes Nat to lose it. He coats the inside of Randy with his. They both scream out in pleasure, and from down the hall they hear someone else scream out.

Randy collapsing next to Nat on the bed: "Looks like Zack and Dustin are having fun"

They both laugh

Nat: "I love you"

With that they both fall asleep in one another's arms.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long to post, I have had a lot going on.**

**The next chapter will be up by the end of the month, or maybe sooner**

**Comments are good…I like them **


	11. Chapter 11

(**A/N**: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while I had a severe case of writers block, but here is the next chapter. I can't really say when the next chapter will be up cause I am in college now and time is short, but rest assured I have started writing it, and it will be up as soon as it is finished.

Thank you all who have stuck around waiting for me to update, I hope that I didn't disappoint with this new chapter since it took me so long.)

Chapter 11

Nat: "You can have the room tonight"

Zack: "What?"

Nat: "I said you can have the room tonight, I'll crash on the couch. (Still seeing Zack looking confused) I saw you looking at Dustin."

Finally realization kicks in for Zack, and both embarrassment and glee show on his face

Nat: "Go!"

Zack turns around a runs upstairs to catch Dustin literally running in to him. Throwing him against the wall; pinning him there with his body. He kisses Dustin, not even waiting for Dustin to respond to the kiss, he slips his tongue in his mouth

After what seems like hours, but is in reality only a few short minuets, Dustin is able to pull his lips away from Zack

Dustin: "We can't do this here, what if someone sees us?"

Zack: "Well we can move this into the bedroom"

Dustin: "What about Nat?"

Zack: "He gave me the room for the evening so we could be alone"

Dustin: "Wait…..He knows!?"

Zack: "Yeah…..is that okay?"

Dustin: "Will it mean more alone time together"

Zack: "Yeah….I think"

With that Dustin grabs Zack's face and kisses him hard, shoving his tongue in his mouth

Breaking the kiss

Dustin: "What are we still doing in the hallway?"

Dustin grabs Zack's hand and runs down the hallway towards Zack's room. As they slip inside, Nat and Randy come up the stairs and quietly slip into their own room.

Dustin closes the door and slams Zack against it, literally ripping his shirt off of his body, and going straight for the neck.

He sucks on Zack's neck right at the collarbone, causing a moan from Zack.

Zack starts to go weak at the knees, but he still has the strength to lift Dustin, who straddles Zack, and carry him to the bed.

Zack throws Dustin on the bed and rips his pants off.

Zack straddles Dustin and leans in smashing their lips together. Dustin's hands claw at Zack's back, causing Zack to groan loudly and just intensify the kiss. Dustin's hands start to move lower down Zack's back sliding in to his shorts and gripping his ass.

Zack breaks the kiss to take off Dustin's shirt. He then leans in but goes for Dustin's neck kissing and sucking his way down to his dick. He takes Dustin into his mouth and sucks hard. He slips a hand underneath Dustin's ass and starts to finger his hole, stretching him out.

Dustin:" Ahhhh…..fuck….fuck…..Zack…stop I am going cum…stop"

Zack lets Dustin's cock slip from between his lips

Dustin: "I want you to fuck me"

Zack leans up to kiss Dustin

Zack: "Your wish is my command"

Zack gets off the bed and goes over to his bags and pulls out the shoebox. Dustin looks at Zack then down at the shoebox in his hands.

Dustin (with apprehencion): "What's in the shoebox Zack?"

Zack: "You'll see"

Zack straddles Dustin and leans down to kiss him, at the same time he flips open the lid to the shoebox and tips it over, spilling the contents on to the bed

Dustin breaks the kiss and stares at the contents with wide eyes and a look of shock across his face. Slowly his mouth goes from shocked to a sly grin. He turns to look at Zack, Zack returns the grin.

Dustin reaches up with one hand and grabs the back of Zack's head, yanking him down for a passionate kiss. His other hand claws at Zack's back

Zack takes Dustin's hand off his back and pins it down on the bed, with his other hand he reaches for the pile on the bed, searching for something. Finally he finds what he is looking for. He reaches up and grabs a hold of Dustin's hand on the back of his neck, brings it down on the bed; as he does so Dustin hears a click.

Dustin turns his head to see on end of a set of handcuffs locked around his wrist. The cold metal sends a shiver down his spine. The thought of being tied up turns him on even more.

Zack takes the other end and locks it on to the bed post. He grabs another set of handcuffs and repeats the process on Dustin's other hand.

Dustin: "Now that I am chained to the bed, what are you going to do to me?"

Zack: "I am going to do whatever I want to you"

Zack straddle Dustin's chest and sticks his dick in his face.

Dustin doesn't need to be told what to do; he opens his mouth and takes Zack in. Zack braces himself against the wall, and starts to trust his hips.

Zack lets out a long deep growl when he feels Dustin's tongue swirl around the head of his dick. He can't take much more so he pulls out of Dustin's mouth. He leans down and smashes his lips against Dustin's, tasting himself on him.

Zack moves his lips from Dustin's and starts to attack his neck, biting and sucking, leaving his mark.

He slowly starts to work his way down Dustin's body, his lips never breaking contact. He reaches his belly button and swirls causing Dustin's breath to catch.

He moves from his belly button down to his balls sucking them into his mouth as he does so his hand reaches for a large glass dildo that had fallen out of the shoebox. He lets Dustin's nuts slide out of his mouth and he starts to lube the dildo up. When it is covered in lube he slowly starts to slide it into Dustin. Dustin lets out a small moan as the flared head slips inside.

When it is fully in Zack pulls it almost completely then forces it back in, causing Dustin to scream in pleasure as the head slams into his prostate, causing him to cum without even touching his cock.

Dustin: "AHH!...fuck…..more….fuck…me…more"

Zack continues to trust the dildo in and out of Dustin's tight chute, as he reaches for the lube to lube up his own cock.

When his cock is lubed up, he slips the dildo out of Dustin's ass and not giving him any time to react to the loss of feeling, slams his cock in him.

Zack starts thrusting hard, pulling his cock almost all the way out only to slam it in, hitting Dustin's prostate as hard has he can.

Zack reaches down and grabs hold of Dustin's still hard cock and starts stroking it in time with his thrusting.

It isn't long until both boys are approaching the point of no return.

Dustin: "Fuck….baby I can't…I am going to cum"

Zack: "Cum for me baby"

Dustin arches his back, screaming as he cums for the second time in one night.

This sends Zack over the edge and he slams himself as deep as he can go as he releases rope after rope of hot cum in inside Dustin.

Spent Zack collapses onto Dustin, still inside him.

The two lie there trying to catch their breaths when they hear a scream from down the hall.

Dustin and Zack look at each other, and giggle.

Dustin: "So now we know why Nat was okay with us having the room"

Zack: "I guess so"

Zack looks at Dustin, and leans in for a kiss, he then reaches up and undoes the handcuffs that have bound Dustin to the bed.

Zack: "That was amazing. I love you"

Dustin finally free from his restrains wraps his arms around Zack

Dustin: "I love you to"

(**A/N **As always, please rate, comment, favorite, blah blah blah)


End file.
